Electronic devices (character input devices) include those provided with an input unit for inputting a character string and a display unit for displaying a conversion candidate of the input character string. Patent Literature 1 describes a system in which a character input is performed by pressing a button of a remote controller for operating a television receiver.
Some electronic devices (mobile electronic devices) are provided with a display unit for displaying various pieces of information and an operation unit for inputting a character string. In a mobile phone as an example of the mobile electronic device, a browser system is used to display a Web page on the display unit, so that a user can browse desired WEB pages (see Patent Literature 2).
Electronic devices include a mobile phone capable of executing various applications (for example, WEB browser). In such electronic devices, a screen corresponding to an activated application is displayed on a display unit (see Patent Literature 3).
Some electronic devices have an operation unit (specifically, operation keys), and a user operates the operation keys, so that activation of an application, a character input at the time of composing mail, and the like are executed.